


Hybrid

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Au where Conner's a hybrid of Clark and Brainiac instead of Clark and Lex.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Querl Dox, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Querl Dox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Why is Brainy coming with us again?” Clark asked. The three of them were flying to the Hall of Justice where Robin and his friends found something.

“Because Bruce said he found something that might interest Brainy,” Kara answered, with a smile on her face, “plus I invited him before Bruce even said anything about wanting Brainy.”

“But do we need him to come now? Why couldn’t he wait until after we figured out if this _thing_ was a threat or not?”

Kara gave an exaggerated sigh and turned towards Querl. “I’m sorry about him. Sometimes he can be a little….”

“Hard headed, inpatient, doesn’t ask for help when he clearly needs it,” Querl laughed causing Kara to laugh and Clark to grumble.

“Yeah that. He can be impossible too,” Kara pointed out.

“That is true. I remember the times where we brought him to the future to help him become Superman. Those days I remember having a headache that wouldn’t go away,” Querl teased.

“Oh now this I have to hear.”

“How about no. I cringe just thinking about my teenage years,” Clark said, making a face.

“Okay yeah that’s. I’ll just ask Brainy later.” Clark shot his cousin a glare and all Kara could do was smile.

After that though, they flew in silence until they reached the Hall of Justice.

“Alright Bruce, what is it that you couldn’t tell me over the phone,” Clark asked after they landed and found him in a room he’s never seen before.

“Robin found this lab while we were out and it seems that Cadmus has been hiding something,” Bruce started to explain. He walked over towards a cryopod, he pressed a few buttons and the door revealed a sleeping boy. “From what I can gather, he’s a Super-Brainiac clone hybrid teen. We’re still not sure how they had gotten your DNA Clark, or how they made him into a Brainiac. But I figured this was something you two needed to see.”

“Brainiac must have helped with this,” Kara suggested, watching Querl walk closer to the cryopd. “Though I’m not sure how he found Cadmus or if they found him first.”

“There is a possibility that he found them and gave them this idea,” Querl inputted. “Has anyone woken him up yet?” he asked Bruce while studying him closely. He did look a lot like Clark and he could faintly see Brainiac in his features. Only if he was looking for it.

Bruce shook his head and walked towards the computer to grab a USB. “Not yet. We weren’t sure what he would do when he’d wake up.”

“Good call. And we’re going to keep it that way,” Clark said as if it was final. Querl whipped his head around to stare at him in shock.

“You can’t be serious Clark,” Querl stuttered out. “That would be torture for him.”

“It’s not torture if he’s not conscious,” he pointed out, “and we don’t need another Brainiac raging war on Earth.”

“It would be torture to a Brainiac,” Querl pointed out, “and you don’t know if he’ll be evil or not.”

“And I don’t intend to find out either. He’s staying in the cryo-pod and that’s final.”

Querl didn’t want to argue with one of his hero’s he admires, but this was something he didn’t want to stand aside. The child deserves a second chance and who better to give it to then himself?

“I’ll take him in,” Querl said before Clark could close the door,

“What?“

“I’ll take him in and teach him, train him to do good in the world,” he repeated.

While they argued over why that was a good idea, the boy in the cryo-pod woke up and looked around confused.

Kara was the only one to see this and quickly moved towards him. “Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Kara, do you have a name?”

The teenage boy shook his head. “Sorry I just, I don’t remember.”

“That’s okay. We can take it slow.” Kara helped him out of the pod and sat him down on a chair. She’s not sure what it was, if it was the look in his eyes or that fact that he was still a child. But whatever it was, she was determined to help this boy.

“I’ll help with Brainy.” Kara’s statement caught the attention of everyone in the room. And only then did they realize that the boy was awake and aware.

“Kara are you insane?”

“Maybe,” she said with a shrug, “but Brainy had gotten a second chance Clark. Why can’t he get one too? Plus, who better to teach him what he can do then Brainy and I? Brainy can teach him about his AI side and I can teach him about his super-side.”

Clark was about to argue that this was a bad idea. But the look of determination in both their eyes and the confused look on the boys face, he sighed. “Okay. Okay! You two win,” he conceded, “but if anything bad happened that he’s involved, he’s being sent away.” But the two understood what he meant and Kara shuddered.

Kara shared a look Querl and made a silent promise to each other that they would be the best role models this kid deserves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think I would continue with this AU but here we are.

"Shall we get going?" Querl asked as soon as Clark and Bruce left the lab. The boy looked at Querl in wonder and confusion, unsure what he met.

"Home," Kara told the boy, "in National City. And yes we should but I think we should take the long way back. If we flew, questions would be raised."

"Yes, wise decision. But I think you should change into something else." Kara raised an eyebrow at Querl. He simply pointed at the Supergirl suit. "I think people would want to know why Supergirl is taking the train instead of flying."

Kara looked down at her suit sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, good point. Be right back." With that, Kara flew out leaving Querl with the boy.

"How did she do that?" the boy asked, staring where Kara once stood.

Querl turned to the boy, noting that they need to come up with a name. "She has powers," he simply answered, "I'll explain it more when we're back in National City."

"You keep saying that as if I'm coming with you," the boy noted, "why?"

"Well, Kara and I promised Clark that we'd take you in and teach you what you can do."

"And what happens if I don't follow you and be on my own?"

"I suppose that'd be alright though I doubt Clark would like that. Especially since we're not sure what your capable of. And if you did something bad, Clark hinted at sending you to the Phantom Zone."

"What's that?"

"A vile place that shouldn't have existed in the first place," Kara answered walking in. "I hate that place and I hate that my people created it."

"It's a long story," Querl said when he looked at him in question. "We'll explain it later. For now I suggest we leave for National City." With that, the three of them walked out of the lab and made their way to the train station.

"You need a name," Kara mused as they sat in the train. 

"A name? Why?"

"Well, everyone has a name when their born," Kara explained, tapping her chin as she thought. "And we can't keep calling you the boy when we want to talk to you. So you need a name."

"But what are we going to say when people ask you why I'm there all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Well, we'll say your my cousin. Technically you are part Kyptonian."

"But I'm also a Brainiac? Is that what he said?"

"Yeah that is correct," Querl said. "But they don't have to know that. Being Kara's cousin is enough to satisfy their curiosity."

Kara snapped her fingers, making their heads turn towards her. "What about Conner? I've always liked the name and you look like a Conner."

"I wasn't aware people look like their names," Querl mused, with a raised eyebrow. Kara shrugged, leaning back on the chair.

"Some people do some don't, you just have to look." Smiling, Kara turned to the teenage boy. "What do you think? How does Conner sound to you?"

He thought for a moment and nodded. "Conner sounds good." Kara beamed and looked out the window.

The rest of the train ride was spent either explaining things to Conner or in silence. Most of the ride, Kara spent it thinking. She was more then sure that Conner would be living with her at home. She was positive that she wanted to know what he was capable of. With both sides of him. 

What she wasn't sure is how to tell Alex and J'onn about Conner. Though for now, she wanted to make sure that Conner was adjusting once they get home. Telling Alex and J'onn could wait until later.

"Kara," Querl called, gaining her attention. "We're here."

Kara nodded and stood up, following Conner and Querl. 

"Are we going to go to the DEO and fill in Alex?" Querl asked as they walked out of the station.

"No not yet," Kara said, "it's been a long day and I think we all need some rest. So we'll go to my house and sleep or something. Then we can figure out what to do later."

Querl nodded. "We can order some food too."

"Definitely, I am starving." Throwing an arm around Conner, Kara smiled. "So, I take it that you don't have much experience with food."

"I don't have much experience with anything," Conner pointed out, shrugging her arm off. 

"Well that is going to change," Kara commented. "But for now, we'll get some rest before we do anything else. You must be tired from everything."

"I don't know about tired but yeah. But being in that _thing_ for so long I'm exhausted, I guess?"

"I don't blame you." They walked in silence until they reached Kara's apartment. "Alright, we're here."

The three of them took the rest of the day off, just relaxing and eating food. They answered more of Conner's questions but in more detail. 

The highlight of Kara's day was watching the joy on Conner's face as he experienced new things. And she couldn't wait to show him the world and all the things he can try. 

With this in mind, and that Querl will be there as they help Conner, she knew everything would be okay. She just hoped that Clark would change his mind on Conner.


End file.
